Kill them all
by greygoose70
Summary: Is there another serial killer loose in NYC, read to find out. Disclaimer: All characters (except those I made up) belong to AWM.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Kill them all

By: greygoose70

* * *

**This story basically follows my previous story 'A possibility for 13' but should not be considered a sequel. With that said I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Sunday, Day 1

The Date

Beckett's Apartment

Beckett slowly opened her eyes adjusting them to the darkness of her bedroom. Turning over she peered at the digital clock on her bedside table, the red luminous numbers telling her it was 4:35 AM. "No, no," she mumbled then pulling the bed covers over her head she snuggled down and went back to sleep.

The caress to her shoulder was soft as her oversize shirt was being push aside, the lips that followed it were tender. The kisses began moving up her neck stopping to suck on her pulse point, "Castle, if you give me a hickey I will…"

Suddenly sitting straight up she screamed, "Castle!" Then looking around discovering she was actually alone, she thought, _just a dream, god I need to quit reading page 105 before going to bed, though it would be nice to wake up with my head laying on that gorgeous chest of his I saw yesterday. Stop it Katherine Beckett! That's Richard Castle you're mooning over, you're favorite author, you're tag along observer, you're partner…oh dear god, I'm in trouble…what time is it?_

Just then her phone started ringing, his ring, the one she assigned to his number. Grabbing it from the nightstand, hitting answer she said, "Morning Castle."

"Good Morning, Kate. Did I wake you?"

He called her Kate, then she remembered they agreed they could use each others given name when away from the precinct. "No Rick, still in bed but awake. What did you want?"

"Want to meet for Lunch?"

"Love too. Where you want to meet?"

"I was thinking Momofuku's on Second Avenue about noon."

"Great, I'll meet you there."

"Good, see you soon.

Kate then heard him disconnect the call. Glancing at the clock again she saw that it was 10:15, plenty of time to get ready for their lunch date. _Was this really a date,_ she thought, _of course it was. He asked me, that made it a date. Today was going to be a very good day, it always is when we are together._ With that thought she hopped out of bed heading to the bathroom to get ready.

He was waiting for her when she arrived. "Been here long?" she asked now that she was standing next to him.

"Maybe five minutes," he replied. "Hungry?"

"Famished."

Castle held out is arm for her which she took without hesitation and they headed for the door. They were able to find a table near the back that offered some privacy. "You want coffee or something else." He asked.

"Coffee," she responded. "Haven't had my morning quota of caffeine yet."

"Me either," he return just as a member of the wait staff appeared at their table. He handed each a menu and drink list then waited. "Two cups of the Hairbender coffee, Trevor" Castle said using the young man's name upon seeing his name tag.

"Very good sir," Trevor acknowledged then turned and left. A short time later he returned with two giant mugs of steaming coffee and a small tray with creams and sugars. "Do you folks need more time to decide?"

"No Trevor, I think we're ready," answered Castle then gave him their food order, Trevor commenting 'good choice' when he finished.

Kate sat listening as Rick iterated to the waiter the menu items they had decided on while she went about fixing her coffee with some of the 'vanilla' creamer she found on the tray. Taking her first sip, she gulped, her eyes got wide and a small 'wow' escaped her lips.

"What is it Kate?"

"I see why they call this coffee Hairbender, Rick." saying as she grabbed another creamer from the tray.

They continued to chat until Trevor returned with their lunch order then becoming silent as they ate except for the occasional hmm, ooh and aah upon tasting the succulent flavoring of their entrees'.

When they had finished, their stomachs full, they sat back. "Wow, that was..."

"Delicious." They said simultaneously, then laughing realizing how in sync they always were with each other.

When Trevor came to collect their empty plates Castle ask if they offered another coffee beside the Hairbender, receiving an answer that 'yes' they have a regular blend as well; he then ordered two cups.

Trevor was back almost immediately with their coffee along with a small leather case with the bill. Castle opened the case, glanced at the bill, pulled a pen from his pocket and wrote something on the bill, he then slipped his credit card into the case handing it back.

As they sat there enjoying their brew and more conversation Kate asked him what he wrote. "Told him to add twenty-five percent to the bill for his tip; he gave excellent service."

"That he did, Rick. I did some waitressing in high school, good tips were a godsend."

Just then Trevor returned, handed the case to Castle and waited. Castle opened the case, checked that the correct tip amount had been added in and signed it, he then took his copy, seeing the big 'thank you' written on it, told Trevor 'you're welcome' and handed the case back.

"We close at four on Sunday Mr. and Mrs Castle but there's no rush." Trevor began. "We just lock the front door, continue serving until everybody is done."

Rick shot a look at Kate when Trevor said Mr. and Mrs. Castle, waiting for her to deny being his wife but no denial came, she just gave Trevor a smile and took another sip of her coffee.

After Trevor left Rick checked his watch, saw it was 3:45, finished his coffee than asked Kate if she was ready to go to which she told him yes.

Once outside they hailed a cab, Rick giving the cabby Kate's address. It was a short ride to Kate's place, a ride made in silence. Rick had the cabby wait while they rode the elevator up to her apartment. "Thank you you Rick, I had a great time," she commented as they stood outside her door.

"Any time Kate," he answered her. "But..."

"But what Rick?"

"Why didn't you say anything when Trevor referred to you as Mrs. Castle."

"Didn't want to embarrass him, thought it was kind of sweet of him to think I was your wife, he made it sound, nice."

"Yeah he did - didn't he." Rick began smiling, "So Kate - until tomorrow." He then leaned over and kissed her cheek, much like he did when he gave her a copy of 'Storm Fall' during their first unofficial case together

_Oh no,_ she thought as she grabbed him by the arm as he was turning to leave. "Richard Castle," saying his name loudly. "That is not how you kiss a girl good night after a date."

"This was a date?" He answered a confused look on his face.

"Of course it was. Didn't you ask me to meet you for lunch?"

"Well, yes."

"And didn't I say yes?"

"Yes, yes you did."

"And didn't you pick the restaurant and pay the bill?"

"Yes and yes." He was standing directly in front of her now his hands on her waist.

"And didn't you just bring me to my door and see me home safely?"

"Yes I did," he responded pulling her into him.

"Then I think I deserve a proper after date kiss, don't you?"

"Yes I do," placing a hand to the back of her head, drawing her in, he placed his lips to hers and kissed her, passionately.

Kate was sure he would be a good kisser but when his lips met hers all expectations flew out the window. Just like everything else about them their lips are in sync with each other so she was not hesitant in giving back as much as she got and when his tongue pressed her lips for entrance she opened for him letting out a moan of pleasure when their tongues met for the first time.

Eventually the need for air became a necessity so they parted, both panting heavily, neither being able to speak. With their foreheads touching, with blue eyes staring into green, green staring back they waited in silence, Kate being the first to retain enough oxygen to speak. "Now that's what I call an after date kiss, Rick."

"It was good wasn't it." Rick finally being able to talk.

"No Rick it was great, fabulous, best kiss I've ever had."

He said nothing just stared then placing a kiss to her forehead, one to the tip of her nose and finally a brief but sensuous one to her lips, he said, "till tomorrow Kate," as he walked backwards to the elevator never taking his eyes off her.

Kate spent the remainder of the evening curled up on her couch reading, okay trying to read would be a better description, she just couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. Every time she started to read she couldn't remember where she left off at or even what the story was about and to top it off it was one of her favorites in the 'Derek Storm' series., one she had read multiple times. Finally giving up she decides to take a relaxing bubble bath and go to bed.

Rick stepped into his loft shutting the door behind him, tossed his keys and wallet into the bowl he kept there, removed his coat, hanging it in the closet, kicked off his shoes and headed for the kitchen where he saw his daughter, Alexis, sitting at the kitchen island typing away on her laptop.

"What you doing there daughter?" He called out to her.

"Homework, father," she called back just as he stepped up next to her planting a kiss in her hair. "So how was your day dad?"

"Great, best day ever," he replied jubilantly.

"Then it must have involved Detective Beckett," Alexis responded with a giggle.

"Yes daughter it did and now if you'll excuse me I'm going to get some writing done," he said while retrieving a bottle of water from the frig and heading for his office.

YOU SHOULD BE WRITING, that's what his eyes saw every time he opened them, that's what he came in here to do but that's not where his mind was at. No his thoughts were on the kiss with Kate, he could still feel her tender lips against his, her taste when she opened up for him, he could still see the look in her green eyes when they parted for air. He could only imagine what his dreams would be like tonight. Finally checking the time at the bottom of his computer screen seeing it was past ten, he closed the lid and got ready for bed.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Kill them all

By: greygoose70

Chapter 2

Monday, Day 2

Dead Body

Two alarms went off this morning at exactly the same time. One in the East Village the other in SoHo. One belonged to a female the other to a male. Their bodies sat up as if one, reached over and hit their alarms off button.

Kate Beckett rose from her bed instantly stretching her stiffened muscles then headed off to the bathroom to shower and get ready for work.

Richard Castle remained sitting in bed trying to remember why he was getting up so early. Oh yeah, he had paperwork to do so Montgomery wanted him to come in at the same time as everybody else. Dragging himself out from the comfort of his bed he he immediately performed some deep knee bends trying to get his bad knee to pop. Finally being successful he traipsed off to his en suite to shower and get ready for the day.

xxx

Beckett pulled into her designated parking space of the 12th Precinct's underground parking garage, she turned off the ignition, unbuckled her seatbelt, opened her door and got out closing it behind her then walked toward the elevator.

As she got closer to the elevator she saw a lone figure standing there, it was Castle and he was holding a carryout tray with two coffees and a bag. _Hope that's a bearclaw, _she thought.

"Good morning Detective Beckett," he said when she stood next to him. "Your breakfast, one grande skimmed latte, two pumps sugar free vanilla and a bearclaw."

"Thanks Castle," she replied taking the cup marked Kate from the tray, taking a sip giving a 'hmm' letting him know it was perfect; "and thanks for addressing me as Beckett now that we're at the precinct."

"No problem, I know the rules."

Just then the elevator doors opened and two uniformed officers stepped out then one detective and one writer stepped in. They rode up in silence but not an uncomfortable one, both enjoying their coffee, their eyes never leaving the other. When they arrived at the Homicide floor he let Beckett exit first him following in step behind her.

Arriving at her desk she removed her jacket, sat down, opened the pastry bag and took a bite of the still warm bearclaw. "Orning uys," she spoke, while still chewing, when seeing Esposito and Ryan enter the bullpen.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Beckett," Castle said chuckling.

"Sorry." she responded once she finished and swallowed. "Morning guys," she then reiterated.

"Morning," the two detectives replied together.

Captain Montgomery peered out his office window into the bullpen checking to see if everyone was present, he then cleared his throat with a cough, stepped out and called everybody together.

"Okay everybody let's gather up. I don't want to have to shout across the entire bullpen."

When the entire floor had gathered around, Montgomery started. "Hopefully there won't be a murder in our precinct today so we can complete the massive amount of paperwork involved in last weeks "Alphabet Murders' as our resident novelist, Mr. Castle has aptly named them.

This brought a chuckle from the group. Beckett leaned over whispering to Castle, "Is that going to be the title of the book?"

"Probably not, would give away some of the mystery," he whispered back.

"Let's calm down," Montgomery spoke getting their attention again. "As I was saying, I'll need reports from everyone involved no matter how big or small their involvement. So let's get busy.

As the group dispersed Montgomery walked to where Beckett's team had gathered. "Sir," Beckett commented, her being the first to see he had joined them.

"It's okay Beckett, I just need to inform Castle and Esposito that someone from IA will be here at ten o'clock to take their statements."

"Why me?" Castle asked somewhat surprise.

"Probably to collaborate Detective Esposito's account of the shooting since you were a witness to what happened. And Castle let's keep your report concise, I don't need 365 pages to tell me what happened."

"Okay, but with that many pages it would make it a best seller," Castle retorted.

'Ummph' they heard Montgomery grumble as he turned heading back to his office. "Kay guys let's get at it. I for one don't want to be here the entire shift doing this."

Ryan and Espo went to their desk to get started, Beckett sitting down at hers to do the same. Castle retrieved his laptop from his satchel and headed to the conference room. An hour later he returned to his chair by Beckett's desk and sat down.

Beckett stopped typing and watched as Castle sat down in 'his' chair. "Don't tell me you're done already, Castle," she said to him a look of disbelief on her face.

"Yeah, probably not my best work. I saved it as a PDF and emailed it to you. Would you please print it out for me to give to Montgomery?"

"I don't know Castle, how many pages is it? Don't want the printer to run out of paper."

"Ha, ha detective, but it's only five pages, includes all aspects of the case and a detailed account of the rooftop shooting."

"Kay, you go over by the printer to get it as it prints."

Beckett turned back to her computer, opened her email program, located Castle's email with the PDF file attachment icon, clicked on the icon to open it with her PDF reader program then did a control-p to print it to Homicide's default printer.

At exactly 9:59 AM Lieutenant Victoria Gates, Chief Inspector, Internal Affairs Division, NYPD stepped off the elevator and headed straight for the office of Captain Roy Montgomery. She didn't bother to knock when getting there instead walked right in and introduced herself.

Montgomery should have been affronted by her entrance, nobody just comes in his office without knocking, door open or closed. But he knew of her reputation, she was strict and somewhat arrogant so he decided that in the interest of cooperation it was best to let it pass.

Standing and putting on his best smile he stuck out his hand and greeted her. "Please to meet you Lt. Gates, please have a seat. Whom would you like to see first?"

"Detective Esposito," she replied with authority.

"Fine. I'll go get him. You can use my office for your interview." Montgomery then left making a beeline for Esposito's.

"You're up Esposito. I've heard she's tough but fair, just tell her what happened and answer her questions honestly. We have nothing to fear or hide here." Espo just nodded his head in understanding and left for the Captain's office.

Twenty minutes later Espo returned to his desk a satisfied look on his face, glad that his part was over. "So how'd it go Espo?" Castle asked.

"Like the Captain said tough but fair, she was a bit intimidating at first but then appeared to soften. Just tell her the truth Castle."

"I can do that," Castle replied getting up from his chair and headed for Montgomery's office.

It was almost an hour later when Castle came back, he also had a satisfied look about him which was much different than of those of his team members. They all had a worried look on their faces.

"Castle, why were you in there so long? It shouldn't have taken that long for you to give your statement." Inquired Beckett.

"It didn't, that only took maybe 15 minutes." He answered.

"Then what else was there to discuss?"

"Derek Storm and Nikki Heat, she's a fan."

"You've got to be kidding," Ryan said, "so for what, 45 minutes you talked about your books."

"Yeah, she wants me to come to her next book club meeting and sign a few copies. I told I'd love too."

All of them just laughed.

At two o'clock Beckett was applying her signature to the final case form, putting an end to the 'Alphabet Murder' case when she heard Ryan's phone ringing. He picked up on the second ring, listened while writing something down then hung up.

"Dead body!" He shouted

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Kill them all

By: greygoose70

Chapter 3

Monday, Day 3, cont.

A Realization

_Previously_

_At two o'clock Beckett was applying her signature to the final case form, putting an end to the 'Alphabet Murder' case when she heard Ryan's phone ringing. He picked up on the second ring, listened while writing something down then hung up._

"_Dead body!" He shouted_

"Where?" Beckett asked getting up from her desk, snatching her jacket off the back of her chair, putting it on while heading for the elevator, Castle right on her heels.

"West Drive and Central Park Drive West," Ryan responded as he and Esposito scurried to catch up.

Fortunately 'rush hour' traffic wasn't in full swing yet so they were able to arrive at the address in short order. As they arrived at the actual crime scene, located in a densely wooded area of the park, a uniformed officer lifted the yellow 'crime scene' tape for her and Castle.

Beckett wasn't surprised when the officer recognized her (everybody at the 12th knew her, most of the other precincts did as well) and Castle, she was even beginning not to be surprised when Castle greeted him back, even knew his name, of course.

Arriving at the body Beckett saw where Lanie was busy with her preliminary examination, so not to disturb her she just stood there quietly till she finished. She began doing her own assessment of the body and crime scene in general, mentally filing away details for later use.

"Well good afternoon Kate (Lanie was the only one who ever called her Kate at work)- Castle," Lanie said finally recognizing their presence. "How's your day been?"

"Just paperwork until we got the call for this," replied Beckett. "So what can you tell us?"

"Not much really, COD is strangulation, TOD, sometime yesterday, won't be able to narrow it down till I get her on my table."

"Okay Lanie call me when know. Let's go Castle."

"Hold on a minute Beckett. May I Lanie?" He asked kneeling down next to her.

"Just be careful, Castle."

"I will," responding to her as he began gently moving the victims hands away from where they were placed on her chest, then started unbuttoning her blouse stopping when reaching a point between her breast.

"What are you looking for Castle?" Beckett inquired, she was now squatted next the body herself.

"This," he answered as he opened the blouse wide enough to reveal the branded mark there.

There eyes were staring at an inverted cross, an additional wavy line also through it. "Same as the Sobovich case, six month ago." Castle proclaimed.

"Right, the case we were never able to solve," Beckett added.

"The weapon is a Garrote," Castle told them, "thin wire attached to wooden handles, easy to make."

"Okay guys, I can see that CSU is here so let me get our victim here back to the morgue where I can do a thorough exam."

"We were able to ID Faodora Sobovich by her fingerprints, she was picked up once on a drug charge, so let's do the same with this victim first. Okay Lanie."

"You got it, Kate, see ya later."

"Let's go see if the guys have found anything, Castle."

Beckett and Castle walked over to where they saw Ryan and Esposito talking to a group of young people. "Anything?" She asked of her other two team members.

"This is the group that found the body and called 911 but other than that, no." Espo related to her.

"Okay. Why don't you two scout around see if anyone seen anything then meet us back at the precinct."

As Ryan and Esposito headed off in separate directions Beckett and Castle made their way back to her cruiser. "What made you think she had that brand on her, Castle?" Beckett asked on their to the precinct.

"Thought I recognized the position of the body from that previous case."

"Kay but if I remember correctly Sobovich's hands were over her abdomen."

"True but she was also pregnant and her fingers were enter-locked, her thumbs covered (giving her a demonstration). This girls hands were the same which if you think about it is an unnatural position."

"How do you remember all that? What do you have a perfect memory."

"No. I can usually recall whatever I see though. You have the same ability to a certain degree, I've seen it."

"Maybe so but once I've used it or don't need it anymore I forget it."

"Not really you don't, you recalled the position of Sobovich's hands almost immediately and I'm willing to bet you'll start recalling other things the second you pull her case file before you even open it. All it usually takes is a memory flash. That's what I call it anyway."

He's right, she could already recall just about everything in the file but she was going to pull it anyway. One thing she has learned during this conversation though is there are more layers to the Castle onion than she or anyone else probably knew.

As soon as they stepped off the elevator she bee-lined it to the file room to pull the case file while Castle went to the breakroom to make coffees for them. She was just putting up Faodora Sobovich's picture on the murder board when he arrived. Handing her her cup she went to take a drink when she saw it, he drew a heart with the foam again. She stopped, turned giving him a smile saying just above a whisper, "thanks Rick." He responded to her just as softly, "you're welcome Kate." She then went back to work as Castle began poring through the file.

"The traffic in this city sucks," Espo was saying as him and Ryan exited the elevator a couple of hours later. "And how long have you lived here," Ryan came back with. "All my life and it's always sucked," Espo claimed.

Getting to where they could see Beckett's murder board they did a double take at what they saw. "Why you digging up that old case Beckett?" Ryan asked.

"Because that case and our current one are related," Castle answering for her as she was still writing details on the board.

"We never solved that case," Espo said.

"True," Beckett replied putting down her black marker; "but we solve this case we solve that one also."

"So what links them?" Asked Ryan.

"They're both Russian, the brand on their chests and the way their hands are linked, plus…"

"They were both pregnant," Lanie shouted from across the room; "although I'm not sure our latest victim knew it yet." Her voice lower now that she was closer.

"That could be why her hands were at her chest instead of her abdomen," Castle commented.

"This was branded on her left forearm." Lanie said handing a picture to Castle, for him to give to Beckett. "Kill them all," he spoke in Russian as he handed it to Beckett.

Four pairs of eyes were suddenly staring at him. "You speak Russian!" Beckett stated emphatically. "Yes and read it also as you can see," he acknowledged.

"How many others, Castle?" She asked moving her her face within inches of his.

"How many other what?" responding with a smirk, knowing exactly what she was asking.

"Castle!" she all but screamed.

"Eight."

"You speak eight different languages." she said moving back away from him, astonishment in her voice.

Beckett took a quick glance at the others standing there, seeing slack jawed expressions on their faces at what they had just learned. Letting out a sigh she checked the time on her fathers watch, told them, "don't think we're going to learn anymore tonight about the case, or Castle, (giving him a glare) so let's all head home and begin fresh in the morning."

"No argument here," Ryan said. "Here either," Espo agreeing. Both rushing for the elevator.

"Come on Beckett, let's go, Remy's. I'm buying."

"Damn right you are," she said grabbing her jacket, linking her arm in his and heading to the elevator also.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Kill them all

By: greygoose70

Chapter 4

Tuesday, Day 3

**The Investigation**

The first thing Castle did this morning, after showering and getting dressed, was make a phone call. He needed to see someone and he didn't need to take a certain detective with him. Having confirmed a time and place he went to the kitchen and made some breakfast, afterwards sending a text to Beckett telling her he would be in later.

Castle exited the cab in front of the Borscht House Diner located in the Brighton Beach area of Brooklyn. Brighton Beach is also known as Little Odessa due to its large Russian population. It was here he was going to meet his contact, Boris Androvich. Boris is the head of one of the Russian crime mob here in New York, Castle has known him for years. He was very helpful in Castle's research for a couple of his 'Derek Storm' books.

The bell over the front door immediately announced his arrival. The diner is very well lit so he didn't have any problem locating Boris. Waking towards him he was stopped by two of Boris' henchmen, Castle knew the drill so spreading his arms and legs he let them search him. When they let him pass Boris had risen from his chair and greeted him with a hug. "Richard Castle, my old friend (speaking Russian). How have you been, it has been a long time."

"Yes it has my friend (Castle also speaking Russian). And for that I must apologize."

"Come, sit, let us talk." Boris said motioning for a wait person to bring them coffee. "So what did you wish to see me, more research?"

"I'm afraid not. You know I consult with the NYPD, correct." Seeing Boris nod his head in acknowledgement, Castle continued. "We have two Russian dead girls…"

"You think I had something to do with it." Boris sounding affronted.

"No, no no," Castle quickly responded. "I came seeking your help."

"What kind of help you need?"

Castle pulled out pictures of the two girls with the brand on their chest. He then went on telling Boris everything about the case. Boris shook his head saying he didn't know either girl but could maybe find out who the one was, as for the symbol, it represented just as Castle thought, it labeled the girls as unworthy. Boris did mention there was a group within the community that still lived by some of the old rules where women were branded as such, but as far as he knew they didn't go beyond their own borders to enforce their will.

"Do you know what their borders are?" Castle asked.

"Primarily the Bay Ridge area here in Brooklyn."

"What's there leaders name?"

"Mikhail Vasiliev. Anything else?"

"One more my friend. How is the family?"

"So glad you asked my friend," Boris' face lighting up with a huge smile. "Aleana's birthday is in two weeks and we expect you there for the party."

"Wouldn't miss it for anything my friend, but now I must be going. You give Rhianna, that lovely wife of yours, a kiss for me, tell her I'll see her in two weeks."

"I will my friend." Both men getting up and embracing the other, after which Castle bade his goodbye, exited the diner and hailed a cab giving the cabbie the address for the 12th precinct.

The Precinct

Castle stepped off the elevator carrying his usual two coffees and headed straight for Beckett's desk. Setting her grande skimmed latte two pumps sugar free vanilla down he said. "Hope you haven't been experiencing caffeine withdrawal systems during my absence detective."

Giving him one of her patented eye rolls Becket took her coffee from him. "No but if you don't show me how to work that infernal machine you purchased I may have to shoot you. So where have you been, publishers meeting?"

"Brooklyn."

"Brooklyn covers a pretty large area, Castle. Anyplace in particular?"

"Brighton Beach."

"Little Odessa! What were you doing there?"

"Went to see an old friend, see if he knew our latest victim and the meaning of the symbol."

"And did he?"

"Didn't recognize her but he might be able to find out. Boris was able to interpret the meaning of the symbol though."

"Boris!" Beckett screeched, "as in Boris Androvich, head of the Russian mob."

"Yes Beckett, that Boris. Told you he is an old friend."

"God Castle is there anybody in New York's underground you don't know?"

"Yes there is. Mikhail Vasiliev. Can you look him up? We need an address for him."

"And who is he, another crime boss? Asking while she typed away on here keyboard.

"Just a community leader as far as I know."

"Okay got it. 7114 Colonial Road, Bay Ridge. Let's go Castle."

**A Suspect**

Bay Ridge, Brooklyn

Beckett push the doorbell button to the Vasiliev home and waited. A minute or so later the door was opened by a young woman. "Hello young lady, I'm Detective Beckett with the NYPD and this is Mr. Castle. Is your father home? We'd like to talk to him."

Just then an older gentleman appeared. "Who is it Sasha?" He inquired. "A policewoman daddy." she answered.

"Mr. Vasiliev?" Beckett asked when the man stood in the doorway. "Yes," he replied.

"Detective Beckett, NYPD, Mr. Castle. Is there somewhere we can talk?"

"We can use my study. Can you tell me what this about?"

"I'd rather wait til we're someplace private," Beckett responded.

"Okay, follow me." He then proceeded down a long hallway.

Once they were seated behind closed doors in Vasiliev's study Beckett took a picture of their victim from her folder, handed to Mr. Vasiliev asking if he knew her.

"You found her." he sadly stated while looking at the picture. "You know her then," Beckett reacting to his statement.

"Here name is Elena Beriya. Her mother came to me two days ago saying Elena hadn't called, which wasn't like her. Said she called every day. Where did you find her?"

"Central Park."

"In Manhattan! She never goes to Manhattan, she never leaves Brooklyn. She's afraid of bridges." 

Beckett pulls another photo from her folder, hands it to him. "Do you recognize this symbol Mr. Vasiliev?"

"Son of a bitch," he says in Russian.

"What is it," Castle asks, in Russian, letting Vasiliev know he speaks the language also.

"Tell us," Beckett says, also in Russian.

Vasiliev clears his throat and starts. "About a year ago the community banned a man after it was proven he had raped a young woman. This symbol had been drawn on her chest."

"Well if he's our suspect he's graduated to using a branding iron, Castle rejoins.

"Do you remember his name?" Beckett immediately asks.

"Alex Krychekovic."

"Thank you Mr. Vasiliev, you've been a big help," she tells him. "If you could see that Elena's mother makes it over to Manhattan's 12th Precinct morgue to positively identify her body then it can be released. Again, thank you."

"Thank you," Castle adds, shaking the mans hand.

On the ride back to the precinct Beckett phoned Ryan asking him to dig up everything he could find on Alex Krychekovic.

"Sure hope this is our guy," Castle said deciding to speak Russian. "Me too," Beckett replied in same. So for the rest of the ride all conversation was spoken spoken in Russian.

"Thanks Castle," she said as they rode up in the elevator, in English this time. "It's been a quite a while since I've been able to use my Russian.

"Glad I could oblige. What other languages do you know?"

"French and Croatian. Wait, you speak both of them also. You told me so over dinner last night."

"Yes I do my dear," he replied to her in French, then, "we can practice any time you like." this time in Croatian.

"Merci," she responded, then in Croatian, "I'll take you up on that."

"This could be fun," Castle speaking English now, "especially in front of the guys."

"Yeah, it would drive them crazy."

"Ryan, whatta got?" Beckett yelled as soon as she exited the elevator onto the bullpen floor.

"Couple of things," he said as she reached her desk. "Have a Alexander Krychekovic, Sr., resides at 221 Garden Place, Brooklyn Heights, figuring if there is a senior there must be a junior, looked him up got the same address. Then just for the hell of it I took a wild stab that he might have changed his name or at least shortened it so I looked up Alex Krychek and guess what…"

"Same address," Castle interjected.

"You got it," Ryan replied.

"Anything else?" Beckett asked.

"Not really, couple of parking tickets is all, shows he paid the fine though."

"Where did he get the tickets at, Ryan? Castle inquired.

"213 W. 14th street."

As Espo and Ryan went back to work Castle headed to the breakroom to make coffee for himself and Beckett. Returning with their coffees he noticed Beckett wasn't at her desk so placing the their cups down, sat down in 'his' chair pulled out his phone and started a search of his own and waited.

"Angry Birds, Castle," Beckett asked sitting down, immediately picking up her cup and taking a drink of the delicious brew. She knew which one hers because the creamy foam was heart shaped, he always did that now and her heart skipped a beat every time she saw it.

"No, checking that area of the city to see what's there."

"Well you'll be able to see it in person shortly," she said finising her coffee. "Ryan, Espo, let's go," she then called out.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Kill them all

By: greygoose70

Chapter 5

Tuesday, Day 3, cont.

**The Discovery**

_Previously_

_Angry Birds, Castle," Beckett asked sitting down._

"_No, checking that area of the city to see what's there."_

_"Well you'll be able to see it in person shortly," she said finising her coffee. "Ryan, Espo, let's go," she then called out._

_xxxx_

213 W. 14th Street

Beckett pulled up to the curb in front of th 14th street address and parked, Ryan and Espo parking directly behind her. Getting out from their vehicles they found thenselves in front of an empty store front. A large painted sign described the place as 'Joy Art Gallery' but all the windows were coverd and a sign on the door said 'FOR RENT'. "Shall we," Castle said pulling his 'snap-gun lock pick from his jacket pocket and stepping towards the door.

"Castle, we can't," Beckett replied reaching for his arm but missing.

"Sure we can Beckett, it's a possible terrorist hideout. Did you forget who I am associated with?" And with that he proceeded to unlock the door.

"Okay but you better have authorization by tomorrow morning," she told him.

Drawing their service weapons and flashlights they proceeded forward, splitting up once inside to perform a search. Their efforts turned up nothing until they came to a office in the back, there they found a wooden dowel, a spool of wire and various tools. "Okay this must be where he brings the girls," Beckett said.

"I've got some blood over here," Ryan claimed. "Looks to still be wet."

"Espo, get me the crime scene kit you keep in your car."

Beckett pulled a pair of latex gloves from her jacket pocket, walked over to where Ryan was standing, kneeling down to take a closer look. Espo returned with the kit and passed it to her. She opened it, took out one of the DNA test tubes, popped it open then took the cotton swab stick, dabbed it in the blood putting it back in the tube and recapped it then slipped it in her pocket. She reached into the kit and found a syringe, removed it from its plastic, placed the tip into the blood and sucked up as much of it as she could, capped it and put into her pocket also.

"Here's what we're going to do," Beckett ordered." Espo, you and Ryan hide your cruiser and set up a survalence point across the street. This is the 10th precincts territory, I'll get the Captain to call the 10th and get you some relief. Meanwhile I'll get this blood to Lanie, see if matches either of our victims. Let's move!"

The Morgue

"Hey Lanie," Beckett shouted pushing open the double doors leading into the morgue's cold lab room. "Hey Kate," Lanie shouted right back. "Where is it?"

Beckett removed the blood samples from her pocket handing it to the M.E. "Do you think there's enough to do a blood type match and run a DNA test?"

"Don't need a lot, a little dab will do me, she chuckled in response. She then called over one of her interns, handed him the DNA sample telling him to get it over to the CSU lab and run a DNA test ASAP.

Lanie took the tray, with the syringe, over to another area of the lab where they watched her perform another type of test. "B positive, just like Elena's," she called back to them.

"Lanie, what was Faodora Sobovich's blood type?" Castle asked.

"Hold on, let me get her file," she replied turning heading for her office. Returning, open file in hand she answered, "O negative and yes before you ask, a DNA test was done. So, anything else cause Mr. Donovan here is just dying for me to cut him open."

"No, that's all for now. Let me know how the DNA results come out." Beckett replied as she and Castle exited.

"How did Krychek know our victims were pregnant? I mean if he's targeting pregnant Russian women he has to have a way to discover their pregnant." Castle asked Beckett on the ride up to Homicide.

"Don't know, Castle," she answered just as the elevator doors opened.

Castle went straight to Beckett's desk, picked up the Sobovich case file and headed for the conference room. "Where you going with that file?" She asked as they passed.

"Conference room, need some place quiet where I can think." he told her without stopping.

Beckett let him go, she knew if there was something, anything, the smallest detail in the file he would find it. There are times like now where she thinks he is better at this than she is. His mind works different than hers, he looks for the story not just the evidence and he won't be satisfied until he puts it all together, comes up with the solution. She's learning to do the same.

Castle sat at the conference room table going over every detail of every report and note from everyone involved in the case, including Lanie's ME report, CSU's findings, even Beckett's conclusions. And then there it was, the very last page, the report from the Proxy Urgent Care Clinic and it dawned on him, the asshole was privy to these reports. It told the prick everything he needed to know, name, address, nationality, condition, everything.

Snatching up the file he rushed out to Beckett's desk, "I got it. I know how he's finding them."

"Slow down Castle. Who's finding who?"

"Krychek. How he's finding the girls and I don't believe he has waited six months between kills."

"Kay, first how is he finding them?"

Pulling the report out from the file and giving it to her, he said, "he is seeing these reports. We need to talk with Elena's mother, ask her where Elena would go for emergency care."

"Okay but it's late and I'm hungry, we missed lunch. We can go see her in the morning, maybe even go visit this care clinic."

"Sounds good. How do feel about Italian? Montavoni's isn't that far from here and they make a great lasagna."

"Great. You buying?"

"Of course."

"Then let's go."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Kill them all

By: greygoose70

Chapter 6

Wednesday, Day 4

**More Discoveries**

Beckett's Apartment

Her alarm went off at 5:30AM this morning, she had set it for an earlier time so she could get to the precinct gym and work off these late night dinners she and Castle have been eating lately, though she will admit the lasagna she had a Montavoni's last night was one of the best she ever tasted. Rising from her bed she put on some sweatpants, a sweatshirt, threw a change of clothes in her bag along with her badge, her weapon, her black 3 inch heeled boots (god forbid she ever forgot a pair of boots), slipped on her training shoes, grabbed her jacket , phone and keys and headed out the door.

The Precinct, Homicide

Beckett stepped off the last rung of the stairs leading to the homicide floor dressed for the day in her black jeans, red blouse and of course black boots. She had her black leather jacket slung over shoulder and carried her bag, which now contained her sweaty clothes and shoes, headed for her desk where she slid the bag under it, draped her jacket on the back of her chair, turned and started for the breakroom. Two steps (okay maybe three) on the way toward her destination she heard the elevator doors open and HIS voice, one word, 'DONUTS'.

Whatever anyone was doing at the time came to a screeching halt and they joined the stampede that was following the man carrying the sugary substance craved by all red-blooded cops.

Beckett just stood and watched the scene taking place throughout the bullpen, she could hardly see Castle because of the six boxes he carried, full of donuts and other flavored pastries. She didn't join the hoard, she didn't need too because headed toward her was a boy toting a carryout tray with two coffees and a pastry bag which she was certain contained her bearclaw.

"You must be Kate," the boy said, "Yes I am. And you are," she replied.

"I'm Tommy and Mr. Castle was right."

"Right about what."

"You're beautiful." Tommy then handed her the tray, turned and left.

Just then she felt a warm hand on the small of her back, his hand, and she felt a shiver travel up her spine. Tuning to face him she softly said, "Beautiful huh."

"Yes you are Kate," Castle whispered back, then at a more normal level and taking the tray from her hands grazing her fingers in the process he said, "Now eat your bearclaw before it starts getting cold.

Beckett felt the blush creeping up her face from his comment as she took the bag from the tray, pulled out the bearclaw, bit into it, finding it still warm while Castle placed their coffees on her desk, tossing the tray in the trashcan.

"You're here early Castle," Beckett commented.

"Have what I believe is four more killings committed by Krychek," he answered.

"What'd you do hack into the NYPD's crime database."

"Noooo, the New York Ledgers crime section. I can give you the date and location. I would like you to check the NYPD database see what else we can find.

"Okay, give me the first date and location." Beckett responded giving him a shy smile thinking how dedicated he has become to giving closure to the victims families.

"June 10th, Crotana Park, the Bronx," watching her type in the info as fast as he gave it to her.

"Alla Andropov, of Brooklyn, found in Crotana Park by park security, strangled with what appears to be a thin wire, case unsolved. Next."

"July 22nd, Bloomingdale Park, Staten Island."

"Unidentified female found by a group of children in Park, victim strangled with a wire. Unsolved. Next."

"August 19th, Battery Park."

"Unidentified Female, Strangled, unsolved

"September 9th, Ally Pond Park, Queens."

"Larisa Golubkin, strangled with wire. Unsolved."

"And we found Elena on October 14th. Looks like he's on a monthly cycle. The bodies are always discovered on a Monday, always dumps them in a park but never dumps them in Brooklyn. Can we get the ME reports for these victims?"

"Way ahead of you, Castle, they should start printing out any second."

"I'll go get them," replying while getting up from his chair.

As Beckett waited for his return almost knowing what the reports will say, that all of them were pregnant, her phone rang, "Beckett," she answered. "Oh, hey Lanie." Putting the phone on speaker since Castle had just returned, wanting him to hear also.

"Kate we've got a little problem here."

"What, she wasn't pregnant."

"Oh she was pregnant alright, that's not the problem. The problem is it wasn't Elena Beriya's blood."

"It wasn't, then who…"

"Galina Vernavich."

"Shit! Beckett screeched turning towards Castle. "He's already selected his next victim."

Spinning around in her chair, getting up she nearly runs into Esposito. "What's up?" He asks.

"Krychek's already snatched his next victim and we need to find him before he kills her. Come on we need to see the Captain, we're going to need a lot of help on this one."

Coming out of Captain Montgomery's off where Beckett and Castle had related to him their findings, a plan of action was established. Esposito and Ryan were headed back to the vacant building to make sure every entry/exit was covered. They would get help from the 10th with this. Beckett and Castle were headed to Brooklyn, in particular, the Proxy Urgent Care Clinic, where they hoped to discover how Krychek was able to learn about his victims. Every precinct in Brooklyn was involved having been instructed to check every emergency room, care clinic, fertility center in their precincts.

Brooklyn

Castle and Beckett stepped into the Proxy Urgent Care Clinic lobby/waiting room going straight to the reception desk where Beckett flashed her badge asking for the person in charge. The receptionist instantly picked up her phone, pressed a button asking whomever she was speaking with to come to the front. Soon a short, balding man came from the back introducing himself as Doctor Epstien asking how he could be of help. Beckett immediately suggested they move the conversation to his office.

Once they were securely in Epstien's office Beckett handed him Krychek's picture asking if he worked here or knew him. Epstien studied the picture for a few seconds, handed it back telling them 'no' he definitely didn't work at Proxy but that he did look familiar.

"How do you handle patient information?" Castle asked.

"All patient's fill out a information sheet when they come in (handing one to him). This tells the PA why they're here, gives them an insight what to look for. If needed we can do a simple blood test or in some cases even do an x-ray."

"What happens to this info sheet afterwards?" Castle continues on.

"It gets put into the file that is or has been generated for the patient, although some of the info is logged into the computer database." Epstien replied.

"When is that done?"

"At he end of the day depending on how busy we are. Sometimes it doesn't get done till the next day."

"Thank you," Castle said, then asking Beckett if she had anymore questions.

"No Castle, I believe you've covered everything. However Dr. Epstien please give me a call if you can think of anything else or if you can remember where you've seen the man in the picture." She then handed him one of her cards.

As they were head out Castle stopped her, "Beckett, let me see Krychek's picture."

"Why Castle?"

"Want to show it to the receptionist. Receptionist are like secretaries, they see and know all."

Giving him an eye roll she handed him the photo. Castle took it, showing it to Peggy, the dark skinned receptionist, asking her the same question Beckett had asked Dr. Epstien.

"Oh yeah, I know him," Peggy replied. "He works for our cleaning company."

Beckett, upon hearing Peggy's proclamation was at once drawn into the questioning. "What cleaning company would that be, Peggy?" She asked as sweetly as possible.

"Shepard Cleaning Services. They specialize in facilities like ours, detective."

"Peggy, do you know where they are located?"

"Hold on, I think I have one of their cards," Peggy responded reaching for her rolodex, flipping through till she found it, removed the card, giving it to Beckett.

"Beckett looked over the card, handed it back, saying, "Thank you so much Peggy, you've been a big help." She then turned to Castle and said, "come on, their office is only four blocks from here."

xxx

Just as she did at the clinic Beckett stepped up to the reception desk, flashed her badge and asked for the owner and just as the clinic receptionist had done this woman picked up the phone, pressed a button telling whomever was on the receiving end that there was a detective here to see him. Almost immediately a door opened and a elderly man about the same height as Castle only much thinner stepped out.

"Hello, I'm Carl Shepard, the owner. How can I help you detective…"

"Beckett," she answered for him. "This is Mr. Castle. We'd like to ask you a few questions about an employee of yours."

"Okay. Why don't we go in my office."

Entering his office Beckett again took out the photo of Alec Krychek and handed it to Shepard. "Does this man work for you?" she asked.

Shepard took the photo, took one brief look and replied, "Yes, that's Alex Krychekovic. He's actually a part-time employee, only works when we need him, which has been quite often of late since we are shorthanded."

"Do you have his address?" Castle asked although he was pretty sure what the answer was going to be.

Shepard turned to his keyboard, type in a few strokes then turned back telling them, "221 Garden Place, here in Brooklyn. Detective, Mr. Castle, has Alex done something wrong?"

"Not that we know of Mr. Shepard, his name just came up during our investigation and we'd like to talk with him." Beckett told him.

"Mr. Shepard," Castle said. "How do you contact Alex when you need him?"

"He always has his cell phone with him, never fails to answer it, always comes in when we need him. He prefers not to work weekends though."

"Can you give us that number?" Beckett asked picking up on where Castle was going with his questioning, just as if they were tandem questioning a suspect. It was scary sometimes how in sync they are.

Having received the number they thanked Mr. Shepard for his cooperation and left. As soon as they were in the car Beckett called Tori, their expert tech person, asking her to run a trace on it. That turned out to be a bust, either the phone was an older model and didn't have GPS or the GPS system was disabled.

Homicide

As soon as Beckett and Castle exited the elevator they headed for Captain Montgomery's office where they relayed to him their findings. "Beckett, get Karpowski in here," Montgomery ordered.

"Castle, what do we know about that building on 14th street, are there any access points besides the front and back doors?"

"Didn't see any Sir," Castle replied, "but we wern't really looking for any either. Let me make a call and I'll find out." He then moved to a far corner, pulled out his phone, scrolled through his contacts till finding the name he wanted, pressed the call icon and waited.

"Whose he talking to?" Karpowski asked when her and Beckett entered.

"Don't know," Montgomery answered.

"My contact at 'Buildings' wasn't very happy that I called him at quitting time, but he went and got me the information we needed." Castle began. "This is an older part of the city and most of the buildings have lower levels that are enter-connected. From what he could see every building from 201 W. 14th street down to 218 W. 14th street is still connected. Records show the opening between 218 and 220 was walled up but that doesn't mean that others haven't been closed off as well."

"Okay listen up. Karpowski take your team, start at 201, find every access location, every connection. Beckett take your team, start at 218 and work backwards. I want to know every conceivable place this bastard can get in and out of that building. That's it, go."

Roughly 3 hrs. Later

The two teams returned to the precinct, went right to the Captain's office and gave their report and that they also conveyed this information to the survalence teams already there. Montgomery told them good job, to go home, get a good nights rest because tomorrow 12th Precinct personell would be assisting with survalence until this SOB was taken down.

As Beckett was driving Castle home, Castle was on his phone, the last thing she heard was him saying, "that's right for two." He then hung up putting the phone in his pocket.

"Who were you talking too?" She asked.

"Ying's Chinese Restaurant, ordered us some dinner. Should be delivered about the same time we get to the loft.."

"Castle I…"

"Come on Kate. We've had practically nothing to eat since this morning. You have to hungry, I know I am."

"Okay, a quick dinner then I'm going home."

Castle was right she was hungry. It didn't hurt that he knew her favorite foods also. Chinese Honey Chicken w/rice from South China (always the best), steamed string beans, Chinese Fritters and for dessert Chinese Almond Cookies. He even matched it up with a delicious Riesling wine which she was now on her third glass.

It was getting late, her mind was telling her she should go but she was just too comfortable curled up here on Castle's sinfully soft leather sofa, her boots on the floor, her legs curled underneath her, his arm around her shoulder, her head resting on his.

"Thanks for dinner Rick," she said while stifling a yawn. "But I should get going."

Rick helped her sit up then went and retrived her jacket from the closet, held it as she slid her arms in.

Kate turned, leaned into him and placed a kiss to his cheek, stepping back she cauught the look he was giving her. It wasn't surprise, it wasn't confusion, it wasn't even lust (maybe a little lust), no, it was love and it didn't scare her. Why? Because she's fairly certain she had the same look.

Rick leaned over and whisper softly in her ear. Kate leaned back into him, wrapped her arms around him, saying," Then kiss me like you mean it."

And so he did.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Kill them all

By: greygoose70

Chapter 7

Thursday, Day 5

**And more Discoveries**

The Precinct

When Beckett stepped off the elevator the first thing she noticed was how quiet the bullpen was, not thinking to much about it she went right to her desk where saw her morning grande skim latte, two pumps sugar free vanilla and a pastry bag. _That must mean Castle's here already,_ she thought.

Just as she sat down, picking up her cup for that fist delicious drink, she saw Officer Johnson exit the breakroom still chewing. "Castle bring donuts again, Johnson?" she asked.

"No, kolaches," Johnson replied not stopping, just kept heading for her desk in the file room.

"_That's my man, always thinking about everybody else._ Picking up the pastry bag she opened it but instead of her usual bearclaw she found two kolaches and yes still warm. _Must not have been here long. _Pulling one out, taking a bite, she marveled at the taste, not just the sweetness of the bun but it was cherry filled, her favorite fruit.

"You have juice on your chin," he said sitting down in his chair and handing her a napkin.

"Thanks," she answered taking the napkin, wiping her chin. "Is the other one the same?"

"No, it's filled with sausage straight from Czechoslovakia. I think you'll like it too"

"Can't wait to try it. So where were you, the breakroom with your hoard of new fans."

"Captain's office, he's been receiving reports from the Brooklyn precincts, thinks they might have ID'd the July and August victims, waiting on DNA results from M.E.'s office in Queen's and Staten Island."

"Good, then we'll be able to get some closure for all the families once we nail this bastard."

For the remainder of the morning the precinct detectives spent their time catching up on the never ending flow of paperwork until it was time for them along with a few uniformed officers to take over the survalence duties at 213 W. 14th street.

It was just after Beckett, Castle, Ryan and Esposito returned from lunch that Montgomery came out of his office telling them the two unidentified women had been identified. Dariya Boikovich was the girl found on Staten Island and Mariya Volkov the girl found in Queens, both lived in Brooklyn. Montgomery then walked over to Karpowski's desk telling her, "Get your team and meet me in the conference room." He then went and gave Beckett the same order, finally meeting up with LT telling him to get officers Harrison and Johnson to meet him there also.

When everyone was present he began, "These are tonight's assignments, LT, Harrison, you cover the front, Ryan, Esposito, you along with Jackson and Johnson will cover all the rear entry accesses. Beckett, Castle have the West end of the basement, Karpowski, Williamson, the East end. Same for tomorrow night."

"You think he will show up tonight?" One of them asked.

"No I don't," Montgomery stated. "And to be honest I don't think he will show tomorrow night either, but let's not take the chance he won't. He's gone six months without being caught so let's not take him for granted. Another thing, he's stepped up his time line so he may be getting impatient, killing someone every 3 to 4 weeks isn't enough."

"Okay everybody, that's it. Go home, get some rest, dress warm it's suppose to get chilly this evening."

The teams exited the conference room, shut down their computers and proceeded to either the stairs or elevator, Beckett and Castle opting for the elevator. Once the made it to the street Castle turned to Beckett, "Pick me up at 7:15, Beckett."

"You don't want me to give you a ride," she replied.

"No use driving me home then clear back to your place. I'll just take a cab."

"I have all I need in the car, was going to ask if I could make use of your guestroom."

"Well let's go then detective, our rooms await."

Once they were in Castle's loft apartment Kate went upstairs and put her bag in the room and kicked off her boots. Returning she found him in the kitchen pouring them each a glass of wine. "Thought a glass would help relax us," he said picking up their glasses, heading for the couch.

"Good idea," she responded coming over to join him on his comfy leather couch. Sitting down next to him curling her legs under her she took the glass he offered raised it up to him saying, "toast, to success."

"To success," he replied clinking her glass with his.

At 5:45 Beckett was coming down the stairs just as Castle was answering the door. She didn't have to ask who it was because she caught the scent of Chinese food as he closed the door.

"Smells good, Rick," she said.

"It's not much, didn't want anything heavy weighing us down so I only ordered one dinner, thought we could share." He responded taking the food over to the kitchen island where he'd already set up two place settings.

The ride to the survalence site was filled with small talk, not case talk. They didn't need too, they knew what they had to do, they had been working together long enough that they could nearly read each others mind, it was almost uncanny.

Xxx

7:30AM Friday

Rick had Kate pull into the underground garage at his building directing her to a spot next to his Range Rover, which happened to be directly across from the elevators, of course. "Just how many parking spots do you have, Rick?" She asked putting her cruiser in park and shutting off the engine.

"Just three," he answered unbuckling his seatbelt and opening his door.

Entering the loft Rick asked her if she wanted some breakfast or was she going straight to bad. "Shower and bed, see you later," she replied heading for the stairs.

"Me too," he answered her back, himself making his way to his bedroom.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Kill them all

By: greygoose70

Chapter 8

Friday, Day 6, Nothing important happened today

At 3:00PM Richard Castle was sitting at his desk typing away on his laptop, not on his next 'Nikki Heat' novel though. No, he was entering notes for a future novel based on their current case much like he did following the 'Alphabet Murders'. At this rate he would be writing continually for the entire year just as his poker buddy and good friend Patterson does.

As he typed in his final entry, 'nothing important happened last night', he recalled a story his history teacher, at Faircroft, told the the class.

_The date was August 2nd 1776, fifty-six men, delegates of the Second Continental Congress, met in Philadelphia Pennsylvania, convening in Independence Hall of the Pennsylvania State House. Here one by one they stepped up to the massive oak desk, in front of the President of the Continental Congress, John Hancock, and signed the 'Declaration of Independence' that was ratified by the Congress on July 4th 1776. This Declaration proclaimed that the thirteen former colonies now at war with Great Britain were a sovereign, independent nation and thus no longer part of the British Empire._

_On that same day, 3500 miles away, King George III sat on his throne completely ignorant to the event taking place across the great pond, an event that would tear apart the world he knew down around his ears. He opened his diary to today's date, August 2nd 1776 and wrote: __**"Nothing important happened today."**_

Kate stood at the door of his office watching. His eyes were closed, he appeared to be in deep thought. "What you doing?" She finally asked.

"Remembering," he replied opening his eyes to see the gorgeous woman standing in his doorway.

"Remembering what?"

"A story from my high school days about King George III."

"Okay. I don't think I want to even ask," smiling as she said it, "So, what is that enticing aroma I smelt coming down from my room?"

Rick didn't miss her 'my room' comment, he was elated that she considered the loft a place she could come to when ever she wanted. Breaking away from his thought he answered, "It is my special marinara sauce. We just need to do the pasta. I have salads already made and breads in the oven."

"I'll start the pasta, you can finish your fascination with King George."

"All ready done but I'll be there in a few."

Xxx

Tonight went exactly as the previous one, nothing. Tonight should be different, it had to be if Krychek was going to maintain his modus of operation.

Kate had just pulled into the parking spot and killed the engine when her phone rang. Seeing it was Montgomery she put it on speaker so Rick could hear also. "Go ahead sir, you're on speaker, Castle's here too."

"Good, want you both at the precinct today at five. The other teams will be there too"

"We'll be there Sir." The line then going silent as the call was disconnected.

Again exactly as yesterday morning, Kate went to her room to shower and sleep as Rick went to his to do the same.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Kill them all

By: greygoose70

Chapter 9

Saturday, Day 7

**Mission Accomplished**

The Precinct, 5:00 PM

After everyone arrive and Captain Montgomery told them dinner was in the conference room, he would explained their duties should Krychek appear which he was fairly certain he would. So following a dinner of baked chicken, compliments of Evelyn Montgomery, they relaxed until it was time to leave.

"Castle, can I see you foe a minute?"

"Sure," Castle replied following Montgomery who had retreated to his office.

"Shut the door, Rick." Roy said when they were both in.

Closing the door Castle turned staring directly into the concerned face of his friend. "What is it, Roy?" he asked.

"I received a call from a very nice lady last night. She told me that Alex Krychek is a Russian terrorist and is a threat to the United States. She then gave me an order to give you."

"And that is?"

Moving right up in front of Rick, Roy leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Finish it."

"Yes Sir," was all he had to say. He knew what the order meant.

Beckett had been watching for Castle to exit Montgomery's office, she couldn't see inside because the blinds were closed, so she'd just have to wait for him to come out. He would tell her what their conversation was all about then.

Castle exited Montgomery's office, saw Beckett and pointed toward the elevator indicating he'd meet her there.

Beckett reached the elevator first, had just just pressed the elevator call button when he arrived next to her. Seeing the deep concern on his face, keeping her voice low, even though the bullpen was void of all personell she asked, "What was that all about, Rick?"

"Not here," he answered his voice low also.

_Okay,_ she thought,_ whatever this is about is important and calls for privacy, she'd wait till they were in the car to bring it up again._

"Rick, we can talk now, you can tell me."

"Roy received a call last night with an order for me."

"So what was the order?"

"Two words. Finish it"

"What does that even mean, Rick."

"It means Krychek's next residence is Lanie's morgue."

"Whaaat!" She screeched. "Rick," she said speaking normally. "You can't just kill a citizen no matter what they've done."

"I can when the order comes down from the Director of Homeland," he argued. "Sure, Krychek is a killer of women and unborn children, deserves whatever punishment the State of New York bestows on him. But the Unites States government has said he is a Russian terrorist and a threat to our country and way of life. When they gave me this badge (patting his pocket) I took an oath to 'protect this country against all enemies, foreign and domestic'. It's an oath I take very seriously, so when I receive an order, I follow it without question. I hope you can understand that, Kate."

Kate looked at him with a new reverence, she knew he had a serious side but this was completely different. She knew he would complete the order he was given, that he would keep her from being a witness to it and she knew she loved him for it. "I do, Rick," she said.

"Not yet but eventually, Kate" he wittingly replied back with a smile.

And right there was his humorous side. She knew exactly what he meant by that so placing a hand on his knee she just said, "someday," a smile on here face also.

The Basements

At 10:15 PM Beckett's earpiece came alive with the sound of Ryan's voice. "He's here and he's pulling a woman behind him."

"Which way is he coming in, Ryan?"

"Rear entrance of unit 215," he responded.

"Come on, Castle, unit 215," Beckett said taking off heading towards that units basement, Castle right beside her.

They arrived at the archway separating the adjoining unit to 215 just as Krychek stepped down from the stairwell and into the basement area. Beckett immediately entered into the area too, her Glock 17 at the ready, shouting out, "NYPD Krychek, let the girl go and raise your hands!"

Krychek slung the girl in front of him as a shield while pulling a four inch stiletto knife from his pocket, placing it at the girls throat. "I don't think so copper. I'm going out of here the same way I came in and you're going to let me, or the girl dies."

"Not gonna happen, Krychek, we've got all exits covered." Beckett shouted back.

Castle had heard enough, his Sig cocked and ready, safety off, his finger on the trigger; he raised his arm aiming the Sig at a spot between Krychek's eyes, and began a slow walk toward him, his weapon never leaving its intended target.

"That's far enough copper or she dies," Krychek cried out when Castle had traversed half the distance.

"Not a cop, Krychek," Castle retorted still moving forward.

"Then who…"

"The person who going to kill you if you so much as put a nick on that girl" Castle told him.

Beckett remained in the background watching Castle, knew, he knew what he was doing, that he wasn't going to get Galina Vernavich killed. By now he was within five feet of Krychek his arm still stretched out, not wavering the least, the Sig still pointed between his eyes. She moved in closer so she could hear what he was saying.

"So what is going to be Krychek or do you prefer Krychekovic. Life or death, although death in your case is inevitable, but with a good lawyer and a few appeals you could get another seven to ten years of life, enough time to write your memoirs. Time to decide Alex"

Alexander Krychekovic had not taken his eyes off the muzzle of the 9 millimeter pistol pointed at him since it came within two feet of his face. Whomever the man was in front of him meant business, he would kill him without a seconds thought, he could see it in the mans eyes. If he was going to get out of this with his life he best give in to the mans demands. So he slowly took the knife away from the girls neck dropping it to the floor, he then released his hold on her and she began to stumble away.

"Come get her Beckett," Castle politely ordered. "Down on you knees Krychek, hands behind your back."

"Want me to cuff him Castle? Beckett asked.

"No, I got it taken care of," pulling a plastic tie from his pocket. "Just get her out of here."

Castle moved around to the side of Krychek picking up the stiletto on his way, still moving around till he was behind him he knelt down as if to bind the mans hands, instead he grabbed a fistful of Krychek's hair, pulled back and swiftly ran the sharp blade of the stiletto across the left side of his throat, making sure the carotid artery was completely severed, then released him letting him fall face first onto the concrete floor.

Castle looked up, saw Karpowski standing in the archway that separated the two units, knew she saw the whole thing unfold. He saw her complete look of surprise when she realized what he had done but he also saw her look of satisfaction.

Castle quickly went about staging the scene as though it was a self inflicted suicide.

Looking to Karpowski he saw her giving him a thumbs up, in essence, telling him she had his back on this, then watched as she turned and left to meet up with her partner as Castle went to catch up with Beckett.

Beckett was only halfway up the stairs with Galina hen he caught up her. "Rick, I didn't hear any gunshots, what hap…."

"He chose death."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Kill them all

By: greygoose70

Epilogue

Sunday, Day 8

The large gathering was assembled around the gasket, there were family members, of course, many who were from out of town, friends and most of the 12th Precinct, Homicide Division, many, that may have not known Ann Hastings mother, Gayle, but they knew Ann so they here to support her and it made her proud of them.

Castle gave the eulogy, a beautiful tribute to Gayle describing not only the kind of woman she was but also the type of mother, the closeness her and her daughter developed after the tragedy of her fathers death, how she instilled in Ann the values for her to become the amazing person she is today and finally how he and Gayle became friends, how that friendship flourished, how he will miss her and lastly how he will continue to watch over Ann in the same way he does his own daughter.

The Priest had just finished the 'Committal' telling all who were assembled there today to "Go with God. When all present had left, many that had come over giving Ann a consoling handshake or hug, the five of them remained, Ann with Rick and Alexis on either side of her, Kate next to Rick, Martha next to Kate.

Ann rose from her seat, walked over to the casket, placed her bouquet of 'Lilly-of-the-valley flowers, her mothers favorite, on top of it, bent down placed a kiss on it, said "Good-bye Mom, I love you, I'll visit often." Raising up she turned to those she now considered family saying, "We can go now."

Later that evening, after everybody had been dropped off at their destination, Kate and Rick sat on his sofa enjoying a glass of wine, winding down from the events of the day. Kate decided now would be a good time to bring up Rick's unpleasant task from earlier that morning.

"Rick, lst night, how…"

"Slit his throat," he said interrupting her. "Staged it to look like he committed suicide."

"But Rick…"

"Don't worry, Kate," taking her hand in his, "Roz has my back, she witnessed the whole thing."

"I'm still sorry that had to befall on you."

"Me too, it's not what I consider part of my job description and I'm going to make sure the Director knows it. But now I'm tired. You staying the night?"

"Only if I get to stay with you," She replied placing a kiss to his cheek.

"Well come on," he said pulling her up off the couch. "I'm sure we can find something inappropriate for you to wear."

"I sure hope so." she answered giggling as he lead her to the bedroom.

Never the end for these two.


End file.
